


An Ocean of Martinis

by Kristin_Aubrie



Category: Private Practice
Genre: Addison Montgomery - Freeform, Charlotte king - Freeform, Cute, F/F, Private Practice - Freeform, greys anatomy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin_Aubrie/pseuds/Kristin_Aubrie
Summary: Addison flies back to la and brings mark along what’s gonna happen when a couple of martinis hit Addison hard, who is gonna hit them with her.
Relationships: Charlotte King/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Addison x Charlotte

Addison was sitting on an airplane next to mark Sloan as they made their way to LA.   
“The only thing I like more than getting to work with you this week, is this short the flight attendants skirt is” Mark snickers to Addison.   
“Mark!, shut up” Addison laughs back as the flight attendant walks by. They both barely hold back their laughter. 

When they land in LA the first thing Addison sees is Naomi waiting by her car to take them to the hospital.   
“Hey Na” Addison waves. 

“Mark Sloan, long time no see” Naomi laughs as she pulls mark into a hug.

After the drive which consisted of mark pointing out the so called “babes” they passed, they arrived at the hospital and were greeted by a familiar voice.  
“Montgomery, how was Seattle” Addison heard a thick southern accent ask.   
“It was nice Dr. King, any interesting cases while I was gone”. Addison asked as she beckoned mark over.  
“Just the same old same old, You must be Dr. mark Sloan” Charlotte said with a smile as she held out her hand.   
“Yes and you must be Dr. King” Mark said as he looked over to Addison.  
“That would be me, it’s a pleasure to have you working in my hospital, Now into our patient” Charlotte said moving onto a more serious tone. 

After Charlotte explained the patient she left to do paperwork.   
“Addison, Why didn’t you tell me that the chief of this hospital was HOT” Mark said with a smirk.  
“Don’t you dare try getting into Charlotte Kings pants Mark, I’ll never get the end of it” Addison said as she started walking. “I actually have to go see Dr. King now, go see Naomi or something she’s on the second floor”.   
Addison walked to the elevator to see Charlotte standing as she pushed the button.   
“Looks like I caught up to you” Addison said as she stood by Charlotte.   
“Oh sorry Montgomery I completely forgot that we had to talk” Charlotte said looking embarrassed.  
“And I was trying to get away fast, Dr. Sloan was looking at me like a dog looks at a steak, you should’ve told me he was a jackass” Charlotte said with a hmph.   
“I’m sorry Dr. King that’s just Mark for you.” Addison said with a laugh as the elevator opened.   
They stepped into the elevator and Charlotte pressed for the fifth floor.   
“It’s fine Montgomery I’m just messing with you” Charlotte said with a grin.   
Addison blushed completely embarrassed “I really need to get better at reading you” Addison said with a weak laugh.  
“I’m not a book Montgomery, but you can still look at me if that’s what you want” Charlotte said with a smirk sending Addison into a very VERY deep blush.  
Addison laughs nervously as Charlotte steps out of the elevator, she turns back and says “Montgomery, I’m kidding”   
Addison follows Charlotte to her office as Charlotte smirks at her. 

They talk business about their patient and as they draw their business to a close Charlotte feels bad at the fact that Addison has been very nervous because of her jokes.  
“She didn’t think I was serious did she, and more importantly what’s she thinkin’ that’s got her blushing so god damn much” Charlotte thinks as she stares at Addison.

Later that night the Oceanside wellness crew went for a drink. Mark was talking to sam and Naomi while Addison went to the bathroom. As Addison walked in she ran right into someone causing her to fall onto the person.  
“Oh I’m sor..” Addison paused as she looked down to see the small dainty blonde under neath her.  
“Charlotte?.. here let me help you up”  
Addison helped the blonde up and wiped the invisible dust off of her dress.  
“It’s fine Montgomery, it’s just a dress, a dress that now has dirty bar sink water on it” Charlotte said with a laugh.  
Addison grabbed some paper towels and tried to dry off the blondes dress.   
“It’s barely visible now” Addison said with a smile as she glanced over the water stain on the lower back of charlottes dress. Addison glanced back up to Charlotte to see the blonde blushing.  
“....OH..imverysorrycharlotteididntrealiseiwasthatclose” Addison said so fast that’s she didn’t have time to breathe.  
She looked up to see Charlotte laughing at her. “Well now I feel bad, here let’s go out and I’ll get you a drink” Addison said as she washed her hands quickly. Addison led Charlotte out to the bar where Charlotte and Addison sat and drank martinis.   
“Your.. a funnny girl” Charlotte said drunkenly to Addison.  
“Yeahhhhh.... I am aren’t I” Addison said drunkly back.   
Addison and Charlotte left the bar together after many more drinks. They went to addisons house and because of alcohol... made some mistakes.

———————————————————  
Charlottes POV

Charlotte woke up hazily and realized she was not in her room. She looked around to realize she wasn’t wearing any clothes, she had a killer headache and was going to be late for work. She quickly dressed in her dress from last night, when she heard sheets rustle behind her. She looked to see who the mystery man was but to the horror of her eyes, she looked back to see familiar red curly locks of hair darting out from the blanket.  
“Oh... shit” Charlotte whispered as she pulled the blanket back a tiny bit to see Addison sleeping away. Charlotte blushed as she noticed the red head wasn’t wearing any clothes so she quickly put the blanket back over her.   
Charlotte decided to leave silently hoping Addison would forget the previous night.   
Charlotte walked into her office at Oceanside wellness in a navy blue pencil skirt and a white blouse. She sat in her office until 30 minutes later when she spotted an angry red head walking into her office.   
“Damn it..” the red head mumbled as she walked in late, and of course she went right to Charlotte.   
“Charlotte, did anything... happen last night because I got some... rather alerting texts from Mark” Addison asked a bit nervously.   
Charlotte sighed “I suppose so, I did wake up naked in your bed this morning” Charlotte said with a smirk.   
Addison turner a deep shade of red “so you knew it happened, and just left hoping I wouldn’t remember” Addison said as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.  
“Bingo” Charlotte said with a deep southern accent “would you rather I have later there waiting for round two” Charlotte added with a wink.   
Addison laughed and said “fair enough, I have a patient now but I’ll see you soon”. And with that the red sashayed out of the office as Charlotte watched her leave.  
“Damn... she can even walk sexy” Charlotte thought to herself with a chuckle. 

———————————————————  
Addisons POV  
Addison drove back from the hospital sadly, she lost a mother and baby today. She felt like she couldn’t do anything so she sat in her car and cried I’m the parking lot of Oceanside wellness. She was there for a few minutes when someone knocked on her car window scaring her to death. She looked up to see a worried looking Charlotte staring back at her. Addison wiped her tears quickly and rolled down her window.  
“Yes” she said in a teary voice.   
“Are you okay Montgomery” Charlotte said with worry.   
“Yes... I’m fine I.. I.. lost a” that was all Addison could get out before she broke down crying.   
Charlotte opened addisons car door and pulled the red head into hug, letting her sob into her shoulder.   
“You can’t win them all, it’s hard but it’s the truth” Charlotte said as she handed Addison a tissue.   
“I know, today was just a difficult case” Addison said depressively.


	2. It’s Okay, You Tried Your Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Addison’s relationship grows, but will something push it away?

——————————————————  
-later that day-

Addison cringed slightly in her office as she remembered crying like a six year old in the blondes arms.  
“Your a doctor for gods sake” Addison whispered to herself. “I should be able to handle this” she thought to herself with a frown.  
Addison went into the bathroom to fix her makeup after crying for the 7th time that day. “I really need to get a hold of myself” Addison thought as she pulled out a makeup wipe to wipe away her smeared mascara.  
Just as she’s starting to wipe away her other eye, someone walks into the bathroom, and with Addison’s luck it’s of course Charlotte King.  
“Are you still crying” Charlotte said with a thick accent as she noticed the makeup wipes.  
“No..” Addison says dragging out the “o”.  
Charlotte sighs and pulls Addison into a forced hug. Which is quite awkward because of their height.  
“If you don’t stop crying I’m gonna start crying” Charlotte says with a laugh. “It’s must have been a tougher case than I thought” she continues while rubbing soothing circles into the red heads back.  
Addison and Charlotte stand there in their awkward hug for what seems like hours, but finally pulled away.  
“I have a patient to get to” Addison said quickly applying her makeup. “I also have to get back to Mark” she added.  
“Okay..... but no more crying” Charlotte said with an eyebrow raised slightly.  
“I’ll try my hardest” Addison says with a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes.  
And with that Addison exits the bathroom, leaving Charlotte to wonder.

———————————————————

Addison was in surgery with mark at her side. In front of them was a 26 year old pregnant burn patient, who had an infection from her burns. Lucky for Addison, she was also in labor. 

———2 and 1/2 hours later——— 

Addison exited the O.R. With her head held low. Addison sighed as she entered the hallway and threw her scrub cap in rage down the hall.  
“Just give me a break” Addison seems to scream down the hallways as she starts to cry.  
Nurses and other doctors peep their heads over to watch the OBYN break down.  
———————————————-  
Charlottes POV

Charlotte makes her way down the hall as she sees a scrub cap hit the wall and a yell ring out with it. She watches as doctors gather round to watch as someone breaks down.  
Her heart breaks when she goes over just to see it’s Addison completely broken down on the floor in a fit of sobs.  
“Don’t you guys have jobs to do” Charlotte says angrily.  
Charlotte picks up the scrub cap and makes her way over to Addison. She helps Addison off the ground and pulls her into the cleaning closet beside them.  
Addison sobs seem to tone down as the petite blonde pulls her into a tight hug.  
“I was scared you were gonna stop breathing you were hyperventilating so bad” Charlotte says full of worry.  
Addison tries to speak but all that comes out are more sobs. “Shh... it’s okay” Charlotte said as she hugged addison tighter, while rubbing her back.  
“Just breath... okay” Charlotte said with a sigh.  
The next minute mark rushes into the closet and asks if Addison is okay.  
“Just leave it to me” Charlotte whispers to mark with a sad look in her eyes.  
Charlotte led Addison to her office so she could let it out without everyone and their mother watching. They sat on charlottes office couch as Addison cried.  
“I... I tried really hard.. but everyone died today” Addison said as her voice cracked.  
Charlotte pulled back from her hug to look Addison in the eye. “It’s okay, you tried your best Addison, even if it didn’t work out” she said with a sigh.  
Charlotte continued to comfort Addison- who was basically limp from crying so much. Charlotte blushed a bit as Addison’s hand brushed over her thigh.  
“Oh.... sorry, my arm was cramping” Addison says full of embarrassment as she realizes what she did.  
“It’s okay, probably from having to bend down to my height” Charlotte says as she laughs at her own joke.  
“Do you always laugh at your own jokes” Addison says with a smirk.  
“Only when there funny” Charlotte says as she brushes a strand of red hair out of Addison’s tear stained face.  
“Then maybe you should laugh more” Addison says weirdly seductively.  
Charlotte turns beet red as she realizes that Addison’s knee had moved between her legs.  
Next thing Charlotte knows Addison’s cherry red lips are on hers and, hey she’s not complaining. “Don’t..... you think... this is... the grief talking” Charlotte says breaking off their kiss many times as Addison pulled her back in.  
Addison sat back with a mischievous smile on her face “nothing we haven’t done before”.  
“Well last time it was the alcohol talking” Charlotte says with a smile.  
“Well this time it’s you taking, but I don’t wanna talk anymore” Addison says with a smirk as she pulls charlotte in for another kiss. 

——————————————————-  
Charlotte was confused as Addison avoided her the rest of the week. Addison came onto her, she didn’t do anything wrong did she.  
Charlotte smiled as she watched the red head walk down the hall, hips swaying left to right. Addison looked back and saw Charlotte staring to which Charlotte laughed in embarrassment. Charlotte stopped laughing when Addison turned around and walked up furiously to her and yanked her into an empty room nearby.  
“Why do you keep following me, just leave me alone” Addison said in an angry tone that didn’t quite meet the sad look in her piercing eyes.  
“First of all I’m not following you, but when I pass by you I can’t help but look” Charlotte said with a smirk.  
“Second of all why should I leave you alone, I don’t want to I’m worried about you” Charlotte said as she raised her hand to Addison’s cheek. “Don’t you see that”.  
Charlotte looked away as Addison pushed away her hand, but when she looked back her eyes locked on the piercing green eyes which stared back as tears fell from them.  
“I.. just feel so useless.. like all I can do is push everyone away” Addison says as she looks away.  
Charlotte can see her pain, she can feel it too. Charlotte reaches out and grabs Addisons hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.  
“You didn’t push me away, I’m right here” Charlotte said with a smile “ and your not useless, don’t ever say that about yourself” Charlotte adds on as she raises her hand back to Addisons cheek pulling the red head to face her.  
“O..okay, but it’s true...” Addison says as she lowers her head to cry.  
Charlotte lays both of her hands on each side of Addison’s face and pulls her in for a small but meaningful kiss.  
“You, my friend are the most useful, hopeful, and beautiful person I know” Charlotte says with a warm look in her eyes.  
“Do you think I let it get to me when people call me names like cruella, or call me a heartless bitch. Sometimes yes, but I just have to live with it anyways” Charlotte says with a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.  
Addison never thought anything got to CHARLOTTE KING, maybe it was always because she was so distant, but she never really thought anything had bothered her.  
“Such an inspiring speech, you should run for president” Addison laughed.  
Charlotte laughed at her joke before looking at her pager.  
“I have an emergency in the E.R. You could stay here, but if you go just.. just call me later and let me know you got home safe” Charlotte said before walking ever so quickly in her heels.

Addison decided to stay on the blondes couch, she fell asleep as quickly after Charlotte left.

———————————————————  
Charlotte rushes to the E.R. After getting her page. Charlotte walked up to the man yelling loudly at her E.R. Staff.  
She walked up behind him and said “sir if you need medical help, then calm down”. Charlotte was about to continue on before the man turned around and pushed her causing Charlotte to fall back first into a rack of different medical things. Charlotte groaned in pain as she hit the ground, but not before the rack came crashing down on top of her.  
Charlotte blacked out for a second and when she awoke there was a heavy metal rack still on top of her, and a scalpel sticking out of her thigh, piercing through her skirt.  
“God dammit” charlotte groaned as she took in the pain.  
Pete wilder came rushing over to help pull the rack off of Charlotte. “Are you okay Charlotte” Pete asked as he called for a gurney. Charlotte mumbles something inaudible as the drunk man ran out of the E.R..

———————————————————

Addison woke up being paged to the E.R., she got up even faster as she realized it was for charlotte. 

“What happened” Addison asked with worry in her eyes as she scanned over charlotte.  
“Drunk.... angry.... man” Charlotte said through an oxygen mask.  
Pete walked in and said “so charlotte you have a sprained ankle, your thigh was cut, and you have a mild concussion.  
Charlotte groaned, “just patch me up quickly I have paperwork that needs done” she looked over to Addison “can you go get me my spare skirt from my office, this one is totaled” she said looking down the the ripped skirt.  
“Yeah I’ll be back soon” Addison said as she squeezed charlottes hand. 

———————————————————  
When Addison came back Charlotte was getting a boot put on her foot and a thick white bandage wrapped along her thigh.  
“Looks like you’ll have to retire the heels for a while” Addison said with a smile as she handed Charlotte her skirt.  
“How else will I be a whole 4 inches taller” Charlotte continued the joke.  
Pete looked between the two and raised his eyebrows. “Looks like I missed something” he said snickering to himself.  
Addison gave him a tiny smack on the head and told him she would finish putting on charlottes bandage.  
As Addison pushes charlottes skirt back a bit further to wrap the bandage, she happened to notice the blush spreading across the blondes cheeks. “We could play doctor, yknow if this turns you on so much Charlotte” Addison said as she laughed.  
Charlotte grew deep red, but then gave a mischievous smirk and leaned into Addison’s ear. “I could put on my nurses outfit for you” Charlotte said seductively as her breathe glided past the red heads neck.  
Addison blushed and then laughed “fair play blondie, fair play”.


	3. A Few Touch Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlottes ex isn’t very happy, what will Charlotte do in the arms of Addison’s comfort?

——————————-—————————

Charlottes POV 

Charlotte had been doing paperwork in her office for hours upon end. She was sitting in front of a fan, she was hot and bothered. Charlotte heard a knock at her door. “Come in” she said loudly.  
When she looked up she saw her ex boyfriend Cooper Freedman, she could tell he was drunk, and he was mad too.  
“What do you want” she said raising her voice slightly.   
She didn’t want anything to do with him after he cheated on her with that VIOLET TURNER.   
“You should give me a chance” Cooper slurred as he spoke.  
“Get outta my office Cooper” Charlotte said as she avoided eye contact, focusing on her paperwork.  
“Bitch” cooper said bringing his beer bottle to his lips.   
“Get out before I call security” Charlotte repeated herself sternly.  
“You are such a bitch” cooper yelled before her threw his drink all over Charlotte and her desk.  
Charlotte was furious now, she dialed security and then texted Addison to bring her a change of clothes.  
When Addison arrived with the clothes Charlotte was in one of the hospitals showers trying to scrub the scent of beer away.   
Addison knocked but all she could hear was the water running. So she opened the door to the bathroom, as she walked in she saw Charlotte in the shower.   
“Hey Charlotte, hope you don’t mind me coming in I got your clot..” Addison stopped as she realized Charlotte was crying and trying to hide her tears in the shower water.  
“Oh Char...” Addison said as she put down the clean clothes and walked up to the shower. She opened the door hesitantly and hugged Charlotte. Charlotte resisted the hug at first, because she is Charlotte, and then she settled into it crying on Addison’s shoulder as they stood in the middle of the shower. Addison’s clothes were now soaked but it didn’t matter to her, as long as she made Charlotte feel better. She blushed as she remembered how very naked Charlotte was. She tried to advert her gaze so she wouldn’t be creepy and apparently she wasn’t hiding it well.  
“It’s okay... I.. I mean like.. it’s nothing you haven’t seen before” Charlotte said laughing at the last part.  
She looked down at Charlotte as she laughed and the blonde looked up into her eyes as they hugged and gave her a soft gentle kiss.   
“Thank you” the blonde whispered.   
Addison hugged her for a few more minutes and then got out of the shower soaking wet. She pulled a pair of scrubs from a bin to wear since her clothes dm were totaled for today. She pulled her hair into a bun after she dried it and fixed her make up.  
She smiled into the mirror as she watched Charlotte get ready in the background.   
“Now that is Charlotte King, MY hot piece of ass” she thought to herself, she laughed at her joke not realizing she laughed out loud.   
“What’s so funny” Charlotte asked looking at her in the mirror giving one of her famous Charlotte looks.  
“Oh.... nothing” Addison said as she laughed nervously and blushed slightly from embarrassment.   
Charlotte raised an eyebrow, but went on with putting on her lipstick.  
Addison quickly put on a lipstick that matched charlottes and made her way over to behind the blonde.  
“I could help you put some lipstick on” Addison said with a smug face.  
“Oh could you” Charlotte said back with a smirk.  
Addison pulled Charlotte in and kissed her passionately exchanging lipstick between the two. She looked at Charlotte who was now laughing.   
“Hmm may need a few touch ups” Addison said as she began to give a few quick pecks on charlottes lips.   
“Perfect” Addison said as she watched Charlotte put her hair up.   
Addison put on her red lipstick and gathered up her things. She was about to leave as she felt two hands slip around her waist and turn her around.  
She looked down to see Charlotte bury her face in Addison’s chest, she was still upset about the thing with cooper and clearly needed more consoling.  
“He expects me to forgive him” Charlotte says with a sad laugh as she wipes some tears away.  
Addison lays a kiss on charlottes forehead and quietly states “we have to go clean your office now”.  
Charlotte nodded as they interlocked their hands and went in their way to the blondes office.   
Later that day Charlotte stops by Addison doing charts at the nurses station. The blonde leaned in by Addison’s ear and whispered “thank you for earlier, I could uh.. pay you back tonight” she lowered her voice on the last few words. Addison’s shuddered at the chills running down her spine as she replied “that would be lovely”.   
Charlotte giggled at the sight of the tall red heads skin turn as deep as her of red as her hair.   
“This isn’t funny” Addison poured as she leaned against the counter, crossing her arms.  
“Oh really” Charlotte said with a laugh as she raised an eyebrow.  
Addison looked at Charlotte and laughed as she thought up an evil scheme.  
She leaned in close to charlottes ear and whispered “you are gonna pay”.  
“OH SURE DOCTOR KING I’L GET YOUR STD TESTS BACK FOR YOU” Addison basically yelled as she began to speed walk away.  
Charlotte stood there mouth open, embarrassed, but most importantly mad she didn’t come up with that plan first.  
She followed Addison and as soon as she caught up pulled her into the nearest empty room.  
“That was cruel” Charlotte said as she laughed.  
“What can I say I’m a bad girl” Addison said with a smirk.  
“Well then I guess I’m the principal, and I’m giving you detention” Charlotte said with her one eyebrow raised.  
“What do you mean by detention” Addison asked confused.  
Charlotte leaned in close and said “no sex for you tonight DOCTOR Montgomery”.  
“This is not fair, I gave you sex and you won’t give me sex back” Addison pouted.  
Charlotte laughed as she poked Addison’s pouty lip with her finger.  
“That’s why we don’t trick the chief” Charlotte leaned in closer “because I always have bad punishments”.  
Addison blushed and tried to pull Charlotte in for a kiss, but Charlotte dodged her.  
“Detention” Charlotte said loudly as she left the room with a smug smile.  
Addison admits her defeat and goes home. 

———————————————————

Addison was at home in her robe with a cup of wine watching Netflix, she was almost asleep when someone knocked on her door.  
She got up to get the door, but not before she tightened her robe.   
When she opened the door, there was the blonde, she looked tired and like she had been crying.  
“I... I just needed.. well you” Charlotte said with a sniffle.  
Addison opened her arms and wrapped them around the blonde as she closed the door. Addison led Charlotte to her couch as she handed her a tissue. Charlotte settled into Addison’s hold and laughs.   
“What is it now did you tell me a joke in your head, and laugh at it cause you only laugh at funny jokes” Addison said imitating the blonde.  
“No I just realized how I look like a mess” Charlotte said with a tiny laugh.   
Addison looked at the blonde, there was mascara running down her face, her hair was messed up and she was wearing sweats.   
“No, you look beautiful” Addison said getting Charlotte to smile.   
“That’s an overstatement” Charlotte laughed “I am a hot mess right now”.  
“Keyword HOT” Addison said leaning in to kiss Charlottes cheek.  
“You’re impossible, you know that” Charlotte said with her eyebrows raised.  
“That’s okay” Addison said as they cuddled and fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
